Sausage casings having a coating on their inside to decrease the adhesion to the sausage are generally known in the art. Illustratively, DE-A-1 923 607 discloses a coating of three emulsion components A, B and C for decreasing adhesion to the sausage-meat emulsion and for avoiding fat separation. Component A is an aliphatic compound, inter alia an aliphatic dimeric ketene or aliphatic metal complex, for example stearate-chromium(III) chloride complex compound. Component B is an aliphatic compound having an HLB value of 1 to 10 and component C is a polyoxy ether of a higher aliphatic alcohol having an HLB value greater than 7 and a defined surface tension of less than 50 dyn/cm2.
DE-A-3 447 026 proposes a coating for improving the peelability of the sausage casing that comprises a chromium-fatty acid complex compound and an oil, in particular a dimethylpolysiloxane. A further possible additive for increasing the separation effect is a cellulose ether, inter alia hydroxyethyl cellulose.
DE-A-2 853 269 relates to a cellulose casing having an inner coating of a water-soluble cellulose ether, inter alia hydroxyethyl cellulose, and a polyamine-polyamide-epichlorohydrin resin or a melamine formaldehyde resin. The latter compounds are customarily used to reinforce the adhesion. Thus a defined object thereof is setting a good adhesion of the cellulose casing to the food mixture.
DE-A 19 916 121 describes a cellulose-hydrate-based food casing which is impregnated on its inner surface with a non-stick preparation. This preparation comprises a reactive hydrophobizing compound and a non-reactive non-stick component and also an oil and/or lecithin component. The reactive hydrophobizing component is preferably a chromium-fatty acid complex, a diketene having long-chain alkyl residues, an alkyl isocyanate, or a reactive silicone. The non-reactive non-stick component is preferably a cellulose ether, inter alia hydroxyethyl cellulose. The components are said to cause a separation effect in a synergistic manner.
EP-A-0 676 143 discloses a cellulose-hydrate-based food casing which is impregnated internally with a mixture which comprises an adhesion component and a non-stick component. The adhesion component can be a polyamine-polyamide-epichlorohydrin resin and the non-stick component can be a chromium-fatty acid complex or a diketene having long-chain, fatty substituents. The purpose here is to set a defined, not too weak adhesion for producing raw sausage which shrinks due to water release, during which the casing shall not detach.
Although said coatings improve the peelability, they cannot reduce the strong adhesion forces between cellulose casing and sausage, in particular in the case of lean sausage varieties, to the extent that peeling is made possible without significant expenditure of force.
It is therefore an object of this invention to find an inner coating for a fiber-reinforced cellulose-hydrate-based sausage casing, which coating makes possible easy peel of the sausage casing from the sausage mixture.